meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Izit Vivian
Vivian Izit(VVM021) was born into the Vivian on February 3, 1998. His mother was Vivian, and his father was Stinker. His litter-mate was his sister Imogen(VVF022), who would later form the Nemesis. His mother died in on March 3, 2000. Stinker left the group to rove. Izit took his father's place as the dominant male. Then a group of Young Ones males joined. Jim Bob took dominance next to Rhian. Izit went roving at the Balrog, where he mated with Luella; he fathered Shongolongo. He returned to the Vivian. He lived there for almost three years, roving at times. On June 27, 2001, he went roving with his brothers Basil, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Alexander, Govinda, Phooey, Attila, Patis, and Zazu. They joined the Whiskers. Whiskers Basil was older than Izit, but Izit became dominant male beside Risca, the dominant female. Basil and Govinda later joined the Lazuli. Izit held the position of dominant male for almost two months, then he lost dominance while Risca lost dominance to Vialli at the same time. Zaphod became the new dominant male. A month later Izit left the Whiskers and teamed up with his nephews Vervain and Deejay (two other Vivian males). On November 5, 2001, Izit, Vervain, and Deejay teamed up with Risca and Wahine Whiskers to form Gattaca. Gattaca Wahine and Izit became the dominant pair. Soon after, Wahine gave birth to Izit's pups on November 21, 2001. The pups were BuckBeak, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black. Wahine soon died, and Risca took dominance. A few days after New Years Stinker, the ex-dominant male of Vivian, joined the group. Izit lost dominance. Stinker and Risca then became the dominant, breeding pair. Risca gave birth to a litter and Stinker lost dominance to Izit. Risca then gave birth to a litter fathered by Izit. He fathered most of her litters after that. Izit died on July 30, 2006, of disease. He would be one of the the first. Then a group of Vivian males, his nephews, joined the group. The Gattaca died out soon after in 2007 after Risca died. Izit's bloodline still runs today in the Kung Fu, Überkatz, Mayans, Sequoia, and Ewoks. Family Mother: Vivian. Father: Stinker. Sisters: Imogen. Mates: Risca, Wahine, and Luella. Children First litter born in November 21, 2001 mothered by Wahine: BuckBeak (VGGF001) Last Seen on October 5, 2003 Mad Eye Moody(VGGF002) Last Seen on October 5, 2003 Severus Snape(VGGM003) Last Seen October 20, 2003 Sirius Black(VGGM004) Died on March 29, 2002 Second litter born on Novermber 23, 2003 mothered by Risca Zorilla (VGGF012) Died on January 1, 2009, former dominant female of the Commandos Charlie (VGGM013) Last Seen August 18, 2006 Kleintjie (VGGF014) Last Seen August 8, 2013, former dominant female of the Kung Fu The Wee Man Aidan (VGGM015) Lest Seen on October 7, 2004 Third litter born on February 10, 2004 mothered by Risca Mary Pat (VGGF016) Last Seen on June 26, 2006 Mrs. Doyle (VGGF017) Last Seen on June 22, 2006 Father Ted (VGGM018) Last Seen on May 27, 2004 Jackie Chan (VDDM019) died on August 18, 2006 Fourth litter born on 11th November 2004 mothered by Risca Brufola (VGGF020) died on December 13, 2006 Nannolo (VGG?021) Last Seen on October 28, 2006 Pisolo (VGG?022) Last Seen on June 6, 2006 Pustola (VGGF023) died on May 14, 2007 As a Rover born in May 2000 mothered by Luella Shongolongo(VBM015) Last Seen on July 17, 2005 Links Vivian Mob Whiskers Mob Gattaca Mob Risca Whiskers Wahine Whiskers Stinker Young Ones Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats